


Ditto

by FreshPrincessofCheyne



Category: DCU (Animated)
Genre: First Kiss, Flirting, Identity Porn, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshPrincessofCheyne/pseuds/FreshPrincessofCheyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few encounters with Batman and Superman that involve mostly kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ditto

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this is, just something I wrote and fixed up and decided to share with you guys. I'm tired so mind the mistakes I know will be there. I love you all and thank you so much for your support! It means so much!!

When Batman first met Superman, he wasn't too fond of him. Of course he was inspired for what the man did, but he didn't like him. For one reason. Superman was an extrovert, and Batman was an introvert. So when he said for the first time that they were best friends (he'd been talking to Diana, boasting his status with the Dark Knight), Batman had felt very uncomfortable. He even slinked away from the friendly arm around his shoulder and excused himself. Batman couldn't afford to have friends or deal with relationships. He had an important job to do and he'd get it done by himself.

When Superman began visiting him more often, he was getting annoyed. He valued the time he managed to get to himself and he didn't want to be around anyone. He was being nice at first, until he snapped at Superman, telling him he didn't want- didn't need his help. That had put a wall between the two, one Superman was still set on sidestepping, despite the warning he was given. The man was persistent, Batman will give him that.

It was only when he started paying attention to the signs that he realized Superman saw him as more than a friend. He was usually never wrong, either. He was nice enough to give Superman a chance (without telling him), and was noticeably more pleasant with him. Which made it worse. Superman thought that was Batman giving him a chance to _date_ him. Superman was everything anyone could have wanted and _more_ and they'd be lucky to have him, but Batman didn't deserve him. And he knew it himself. Superman deserved someone who could always be there for him and give him everything he needed. Batman was _not_ that person. That, and they didn't even know each other's true identities. But, Superman got the impression that Batman _was_ the man's true self.

Superman wanted to know more. He wanted to know the face behind the mask because he knew it would be as beautiful as the man's heart. A lot argued against that fact, but just in the man's actions was enough to reveal the kind of heart he had. One day the two had been in Batman's room aboard the Watchtower and they were arguing over something Superman couldn't remember now, because he was inches from Batman, nothing but their harsh breathing being exchanged, their chests rising and falling. Superman's brows had been furrowed, but now they relaxed as his eyes fell on Batman's lips.

He could hear Batman's heart race. He took it as making the first move. He leaned forward, hesitating before inching even closer. Batman had backed up, the back of his knees hitting the edge of his bed. He fell back as Superman moved in on him, his arms on either side of him, closing him in. Batman had never felt claustrophobic before, but now, with Superman's lips closing in on his and the man's chest touching his, he felt sick to his stomach. He wanted this. He didn't want it. He didn't really know.

“This...this shouldn't happen,” Batman murmured quietly. It was the first time Superman detected insecurity and uncertainty in Batman's usually gravely, confident voice.

Superman's eyes remained on the other man's lips, his tongue darting out to lick his own. He wasn't sure who moved first, but their lips touched softly at first, just a peck, and Superman was the one to deepen it, leaning more into Batman. Batman held himself up, his arms shaking as his eyes closed tightly. He could feel himself kiss back, however, only carefully and extremely slow, as if he were testing his boundaries. He didn't know what to do with his hands so they remained at his side because he knew if he moved them, he wouldn't be able to support his own weight.

When Superman pulled away, Batman let out a shaky sigh. “This was a bad idea.” Superman shook his head in agreement.

“It was a horrible idea.” Then, he kissed Batman again, lying the man flat against his back as he pressed himself to Batman. Batman didn't know why he was letting this continue. Maybe it was the surprisingly skillful lips on his, or the comforting hand stroking his side, causing goosebumps to litter his skin. Or, perhaps it was the strong heart he could feel pound for him.

Batman then detached his lips, pushing at Superman's chest. He sat up as the man moved away without hesitation or protest, his back to Superman. He didn't say anything, even as he felt a hand linger on his for a moment before he heard Superman leave, the door _whooshing_ shut. Batman's fingertips ghosted over his lips, the skin still tingling, his heart pounding in his ear, making him dizzy. Or was it Superman's kiss that left him dizzy? He sighed. He knew Superman wouldn't give up on him and in a way, Batman was kind of glad for that.

~*~

“Superman, there's an emergency.”

Superman's panicked voice came over the comms. “Are you okay, Batman? I'm on my way. Where are you?”

“Watchtower.” Something about Batman's voice made him go as fast as possible, worry creeping up the back of his neck like a hissing snake. Batman waited in his room, sitting on the bed. In seconds, Superman was standing before him, scanning him for any injuries.

“I'm not hurt, you idiot.” Superman frowned as he watched Batman stand up to shut the door and lock it.

“Then what's wrong?”

“Just sit down.”

“Okay...” He did as Batman said, staring at the man, trying to decipher his strange behavior. Then Batman was standing in front of him.

“Just- just stay still and don't _do_ anything or _say_ anything. Understand?”

Superman nodded and put his hands in his lap, waiting with the patience to be envied. Batman leaned forward, his hands on Superman's knees, shaking. He was suddenly close, so close Superman could see the stunning blue of his eyes and he was already desperate for any sort of touch. Just as he thought Batman was going to kiss him, he pulled away and Superman deflated in disappointment. Then, Batman swung his leg over Superman's and sat down in his lap, steadying himself with two hands on the man's chest. His cape settled over the two, black mixing with red. Superman's eyes widened, his breath getting caught in his throat.

“ _Shh_ ,” Batman whispered. “Careful, big boy.” He slowly began to lean forward, then stopped as if contemplating his next move, then went forward again. His lips found a place on Superman's skin, right on his exposed collarbone. Closing his eyes, the Man of Steel sighed, letting his head fall back. In doing so, it gave more skin for Batman to work with, and that's exactly what he did. He nibbled on Superman's collarbone before kissing his way up to his jawline and biting softly. 

Batman could feel the wonderful vibration of Superman's moan, and it only encouraged him to suck on the base of his throat harder, hoping to get more of those incredible sounds that shot down to his groin. When Superman's arm instinctively raised to rest on Batman's thigh, his hand came down, trapping Superman's in a vice-like grip against the bed.

“I said don't move,” he said against Superman's shoulder, much sweeter than he expected. Superman shivered and tried hard to control his breathing so he didn't seem as flustered as he actually was. He assumed Batman saw right through his act, though.

“Oh, _Batman_ ,” he said breathlessly. Batman's stomach began to do wild flips as he kissed the corner of Superman's lips, his fingers tracing a pattern from his belt, past the _S_ crest and to his closed eyelids, his eyelashes fluttering against the touch.

“ _Please_ ,” Superman whispered, startled by the tremor of his own voice. He wasn't sure what he wanted, but he knew he needed Batman's lips to do much more.

“Shh,” Batman assured as he felt the buck of Superman's hips lift him slightly. He could feel just how much Superman wanted him, the Man of Steel's suit seemingly tighter. Batman loved the way it looked against his taunt muscles, outlining every inch of skin beautifully. He could tell Superman was trying with everything he had to control himself. Batman silently wished the man would just let loose and grant release to the unmistakable arousal that pooled in his groin.

“Let me touch you,” Superman begged, his eyes opening, glazed over.

“Not yet,” Batman replied hoarsely, latching onto the base of his throat again.

“Soon?”

He answered by finally ending the trail of his lips on Superman's. He sighed, finally, and let himself kiss the Dark Knight back. Batman's lips were soft, still unsure, but it was enough for Superman to take it as a yes. Hands on Batman's hips, he rolled over so the man was lying beneath him, out of breath, cape spread out like a black sheet, his own like a crimson curtain covering their bodies.

“Do you ever listen?” Batman's lips quirked into a smirk.

“For your benefit, no.”

“ _My_ benefit?”

“If I _did_ listen, I wouldn't get to give you the pleasure I so badly want to give.”

Batman shivered, his limbs suddenly heavy. “What” -he swallowed thickly- “What pleasure? Are you going to fuck me, Superman?” He surprised himself with the words that slipped off the tip of his tongue.

Superman licked his lips. “You may not be into the sentimental shit (as you so kindly put), but _I_ am. Making love to you is my first priority.”

“Is it now?”

“ _Mhm_ ,” he purred against Batman's lips. “If I get to see the beautiful man behind the mask.”

He could feel Batman tense beneath him. “How do you know I'm beautiful?”

“Looks aren't everything, you know. You've got a very beautiful heart.”

Batman snorted. “Leave it to you to say that.”

Superman chuckled as his fingertips danced beneath the cowl. Batman stopped him, his grip firm. All traces of arousal left Batman's posture. “No.”

“Don't you trust me?”

Batman was silent as his eyes found a sudden interest in the wall. As Superman stroked his side, he finally spoke up.

“You of all people know what I'm like. I don't have time to love someone.”

“Of course you do.”

“No, Superman, I don't. I don't even know your real name.” Batman knew it was a low blow, but he wasn't ready to show himself just yet. He wanted to know if this was real. He didn't want to feel like he was making a mistake. He had only been testing how far Superman would take things, and how far he would allow them to proceed.

Superman sat up, grabbing Batman's gloved fingers and lacing them with his own. “I can tell you. I trust you.”

Batman stopped him from uttering another word. “It's not the right time.”

Superman frowned. “Then when?” 

Batman didn't have an answer. He wasn't sure if he'd ever _have_ an answer.

~*~

The first time Batman kissed Superman in front of anyone, it had been the League. After a successful mission, one that had nearly killed Superman. When he couldn't find a pulse and was screaming orders as he begged for Superman to get back up, to keep fighting like the soldier he was, Batman was sure he had been dead. Darkseid had already fled, after Orion had come to settle the battle that had devastated the world with nothing but a few words. (Darkseid would be breaking the peace treaty and it would be seen as an act of war against New Genesis.) Batman was standing a few feet away from Superman's limp body, his back turned to him, his head bowed. It was as if the entire world went silent, silently weeping for its' loss. Batman could feel the pain weigh heavily on his chest, his stomach churning. 

He forgot what it felt like to lose someone he was close too. His arms raised to wrap around himself, his eyes closed. He promised himself he would never love another person again.

That was when he heard that idiot's lovely voice.

“Did I take a nap at the wrong time? Why's everyone so down, we won didn't we?” Immediately Batman's eyes snapped open and he spun around, his cape gliding at his side like a shadow as he jogged over to where Superman was now standing, still a little unstable on his feet. Batman jumped at him, pulling him in by his collar as the Dark Knight smashed their lips together. Superman was surprised at first, given the circumstances, but he soon forgot everything around them existed, his eyes sliding shut as he listened to the beautiful melody that was Batman's heart. He made a noise of relief against Batman's lips, reaching down to lift the man's legs up so they wrapped around his waist. Batman didn't give a damn about anything at that point and only tightened his grip as if he wanted to crawl into the other man, be his other half.

When Batman pulled away, his forehead resting on Superman's, he could feel himself smile.

“You goddamn idiot. You stupid, _stupid_ , idiot.” Then he was kissing him again, deeply, his hands roaming. Everyone had stopped what they were doing, watching the two embrace. It was strange seeing Batman so physical in a romantic way. Kind of unnerving, actually. Well, Wally thought so. John too. Diana and Shayera called it the moment the two had met each other, nudging each other playfully as they watched smugly.

When they pulled apart, Superman was barking orders about clean-up duty, saying he had some business to take care of and took off with Batman still in his arms, the man kissing his neck.

When they got to the Watchtower, Superman was already lying Batman down, kissing wherever he could, ripping at his armor. 

“Slow down,” Batman teased.

“Mm, no thanks.” This time, when Superman reached for Batman's mask, Batman gave a small nod. Superman carefully peeled it off, Batman never breaking eye contact.

“Bruce Wayne?” Superman smiled, the type of smile that reached his eyes. “I knew you'd be beautiful. Stunning, actually.”

“Oh _hush_ , you,” Superman couldn't ignore the color that flooded Bruce's cheeks, his hair tousled. “And?”

“Oh! Clark Kent.”

“Kent? That sounds familiar- oh yes, you work for my newspaper. How the hell couldn't I figure that out?” He murmured mostly to himself. 

“Don't kick yourself for it. Not very many people do. I'll explain why later because I'm sure you're looking forward to something other then a lesson right now.”

Bruce smirked and Clark could feel his breath hitch. God, this man was incredible. “I'm sure there's more... _creative_ ways you could teach me a lesson that I'd very much enjoy.”

“We haven't even made love yet and you're already talking kinky.”

“Don't act like you don't enjoy it,” Bruce said, giving Clark a playful punch to the shoulder.

“I would _never_ say such an awful thing.”

“Oh, just be quiet and take my clothes off already.”

“Someone's impatient,” Clark purred against Bruce's now exposed thigh as he pulled down the bottom half of his suit. He could feel the tremor shake Bruce's body, heard the shaky breath being exhaled. 

“Who wouldn't be in this situation?” Bruce said, his voice uneven. “I've got a smokin' hot man ready to do things to me that I'm sure I'll be able to feel for days.”

Clark laughed against Bruce's lips. “Ditto. Now let's get back to business, shall we?”

“We shall,” Bruce said softly, his fingers stroking Clark's cheek. Swooping in for a kiss, the two shared the night together with many more kisses to come. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not the only thing that'll come;) I'm sorry, I had too. There'll be more identity porn to come (okay, the term bugs me because it isn't necessarily porn, but anyway whatever), because I love the idea of them not knowing each other as they engage in a relationship. And I suck at titles but I figured you guys already knew that, haha. I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
